For Eternity
by IHeartTwilightLemons
Summary: Bella and Edward 2shot. M for a reason.
1. I do

**A/N: This is my first fic, and I don't own Twilight or New Moon, Stephenie Meyer (A.K.A GOD) does!

* * *

**

_"Marry me first."_

Edward's words sting rang in my head as I stared into the mirror. I studied my dress carefully, it was so beautiful. Simple, yet elegant. Of course Alice had helped me pick it out. We already felt like sisters, but today we would become sisters officially.

I heard a knock at the door and then Alice appeared after a split second. Of course I didn't hear her open or shut the door.

"You look absolutely beautiful Bella," she screamed.

"Is everyone ready down there?" I asked suddenly feeling nervous. She simply nodded and gestured for me to take her arm. She led me out the door and we started down the hall.

When we got to the top of the staircase we paused and she let go of my arm. "Good luck Bella, Edward is waiting." She kissed me on the cheek then danced down the stairs and out of my view. I heard the wedding march start then the shuffling of feet and chairs as everyone stood.

I took a deep breath, I can do this. I sent up a little prayer for my clumsiness not to get the best of me just this once then started on my way.

It seemed like it took forever to walk down those stairs I had walked down millions of times, so familiar yet somehow different now. At the bottom I stopped for a brief second before the isle way between mine and Edward's families. They all stood and watched me.

I could feel Edwards eyes on me but I couldn't look at him yet, I had to keep my courage now. I began walking down the rose petal covered road to my one true love. When I arrived at the alter I lifted my head finaly to see him, he looked handsomer than he had ever before and he was smiling my crooked smile with love in his eyes. He took my hand in his and we both turned to face the priest.

We repeated what we were told to repeat and said our "I do's" at the appropriate times, never looking away from one another. Until finally the priest instructed Edward to kiss the bride and he pulled me close to him and gently, but firmly he placed his lips on mine for the first time as husband and wife. I thought for sure I would faint from the way he made me feel at this moment but luckily I didn't. He pulled away after a long moment but still held me close to him. I was now Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

* * *

**OK thats a start! Please R&R because this is my first fic, and don't worry theres more to come soon!**


	2. Words Cannot Describe

**A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed!!! I'm so glad that people like this story, and now i'm glad that I decided to finally write my own fic. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Edward flipped on the light as he carried me into what was now _our_ bedroom then shut the door behind him. He set me down on the bed and turned to remove his dress jacket and hang it over the back of his desk chair.

"I have a question.."

"What would that be? Mrs. Cullen..." he said as he turned to face me and smiled. "All the toasts everyone made, did you actually drink the wine?"

He chuckled, "I faked it, naturally." He moved over to sit by me on the bed and took my cheek into his hand. He stared into my eyes, " you look so beautiful tonight, my angel." I could feel my face turning red and he smiled. "You don't look so bad either." He pulled me close and then I felt his cool lips on mine.

I was wondering when he had decided to change me, and he had promised...

Then his arms snaked around my waist to the back of my dress where he found it's zipper and slowly pulled it down. I started to unbutton his shirt and once it was off I ran my hands over the hard muscles of his perfect chest. He was now slipping me out of my dress and soon it was on the floor next to his shirt. We stood and I pulled him close to me and unbuttoned his pants and let them fall to the floor.

He picked me up and in a flash we were situated in the middle of the bed. His quickness still never failed to amaze me. He half laid on top of me and I could feel his hardness growing against my thigh. We started to kiss with more and more passion when an idea popped into my head and I lightly bit down on his lower lip. A low groan escaped from his throat signaling that he had enjoyed it.

He reached my breasts and quickly removed my bra. He gave them both a little kiss and it sent shivers down my spine making my nipples hard out of the sudden coldness. He proceeded to lovingly kiss a trail down my stomach but he didn't stop at my panties like I had expected, he passed right over them to my garter and started to remove it with his gleaming teeth. He pulled it down my leg and off, it was so sexy, so Edward, and now I was really getting heated up.

He tossed the garter on the floor and crawled back up to my panties, looping one perfect finger under the strap and started tugging them off. Once they were discarded with the rest of our clothes, he came back to kiss me fully on the lips while his hand lightly moved over my breasts...then stomach...between my legs...then back to my face. I felt red hot and I remembered that he still had his boxers on. I inched my fingers under his waistband and started pulling them off. It took some help from him before he was free of them.

He positioned himself on top of me and looked into my eyes. I didn't say anything, just simply smiled. He crouched down and I could feel his cool lips so close to my ear as he whispered, "I love you." Then I felt him slowly entering me. A sharp pain rocked through my body and I pulled him close to me, our bodies glued together. He stroked my hair as he waited for his cue to continue.

When the pain had subsided, I nodded and he slowly started to thrust in and out of me while we kissed with more passion than ever before. It felt so good, his coldness against my heat, a perfect balance.

He kept on going for what seemed like hours, never too fast, just slow and sweet while waves of pleasure washed over me until I felt it coming to a peak. I wanted to cry out but I bit down hard on his shoulder and he groaned. My back began to arch and he quickened the pace until we were both shuddering in pleasure, locked in each other's arms.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed that as much as I did!  
**


End file.
